everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Amatoresx/Live Sandbox
inspired by pages created by airy and spades that serve the same purpose as this one!!! seeing as i constantly have ideas buzzing around my head for my ocs, i might as well get them down in text. obviously this page is subject to a whole lotta changes. anyways, this is where i'll brainstorm stuff for my upcoming ocs that haven't been given pages yet!!! i'll also include plans for projects such as fanfictions and other works here as well. stay tuned for new content *winky face* ! �� Released Characters Katerini Ailuros *successor of the white cat (the white cat) *currently attending their third year *they're literally ">:3c" personified Cosmo Galante *son of gervaise and yolande (the necklace of princess fiorimonde) *currently attending his third year *literally his dad's #1 fanboy and wants to be JUST like him *major momma's boy *loves his whole family with all his heart in general *''further emphasis on the fact that he's sooooo bad at love'' *wants to grow up to be the perfect hero but he's afraid he'll disappoint everyone because he thinks he actually sucks at being a hero :( *claims to hate advanced wooing but he actually hates his heroics + hero training classes *ridiculously jovial and super romantic in an endearing but also kinda corny way *his smile immediately lights up the room and other people's moods *his laugh is a pure melodic sound. 100/10 *also makes himself seem brave and valiant but he's actually sort of a coward deep down and fears getting himself hurt *although that doesn't stop him from being really impulsive lol *he and glaucio could've been splitting images of each other in terms of personality and traits if not for how drastically different their upbringings were *pet(s): friesian horse named "onyx" + baby monoceros named "meraki" Cybelle VedmaCybelle Vedma TBA Damaris Cicero TBA Everett Horn TBA Feliks Nikolaev *son of the twin brother (the witch) *currently attending his third year at eah *very very bitter and jaded *also very anti-witch and anti-magic in general *super into mysteries and cryptids *currently searching for his long-lost sister *distrusts all magic-users *deadpan snarker *always tired, running on several cups of coffee *dude needs a rest honestly �� *has random knowledge about literally anything *disaster bisexual energies *really loves birds and enjoys doing bird-related activities i.e. bird watching *always late to classes because he's barely able go get out of his bed (poor dude) *constantly saying "sorry" even if he didn't do anything wrong *hmmmm 100% a science nerd *pet(s): a wren named "vivika" Fennican Renard Vulpes TBA Ginevra Eternity TBA Glaucio Pedroso TBA Ilari Vasiliev TBA Iolanta Feyanova TBA Jacqueline Tempest TBA Kaden Radcliffe TBA Kai Eternity Jr. TBA Kim-ly Trời TBA Orelia Ryba *daughter of the''' golden fish''' (the tale of the fisherman and the fish) *currently attending her third year *covetous, guileful, & zealous *mixed opinions on her destiny *she thinks it's hella cool that she gets to grant wishes or w/e but she's also more interested in the life of a pirate *''super'' obsessed with pirate life btw *consumes any and all pirate-related media (she'd definitely be a fan of the pirates of the carribean franchise btw) *constantly imagines herself as a badass and feared pirate of the seven seas *loves anything that's gold and shiny (like her) *overdramatic asf *tends to dr''aaaaaaaaaaaaa''g her vowel sounds for "extra dramatic effect" *incredibly and stupidly lucky *is a huge advocate for the saying "if i do something for you, you do something for me" (basically she always expects others to repay her if she does anything for them) *oh, did i mentions how much she loves money? because she looooooves money *complains a lot *gets bored very easily and can't stand staying in one place for a long time *is drawn to any of the children and successors of pirates at the school *somehow, she always steals finds valuable junk lying around and usually ends up selling them to others for profit *firm believer of the sayings "finders, keepers" + "losers, weepers" Tiên Trăng TBA Tyvainea Thief TBA Unreleased Characters Aleks Drosselmeier *son of her drosselmeier (the nutcracker) *currently attending his third year *courteous, innovative, & mousy *based off the general aesthetic of soviet russia (more specifically the space age of the soviet union) *disinterested in his destiny, wants to become a cosmonaut and explore space *would've definitely mourned the loss of oppurtunity :'( *pet(s): borzoi named "laika" :( Anne-Marie Siegel *successor of hansel (gambling hansel) *currently attending her third fourth year *auspicious, deceitful, & knavish *her story is craaaaazy *''damian leigh she's not even from this century! *so anyways she was born in 1789, but as a 13 year old she died alongside her dear friend porsche blumenthal *uhhhh there's some shady business deals going on between her and hades in the underworld where she tried saving herself and porsche but ended up just saving porsche and damning herself to the asphodel meadows for eternity *she spends 200+ years in the underword (she also spends the entirety of this nonsense while she's still 13 years old cause she stopped aging lol) *the storybook of legends chose her as a successor for the role of hansel so she made a deal with hades so she could be revived *the deal basically was: as soon as anne-marie finished fulfilling her destiny, she must return to the underworld and continue living as a lost soul in the fields of asphodel (essentially meaning she had somewhere around four years to live as a human) *pet(s): a baby phoenix named "pikas" Astrid Thorsen Rosenkrantz *daughter of the '''princess '''and '''prince' (the snow queen) *currently attending her second year *amiable, considerate, & scholarly *supportive mother figure of the frosted friends *loves all her friends *has a lot of love to give!!! *she's friend-shaped <3 <3 *very much a mediator-type of person; often tries keeping the balance (and peace) in her squad *has difficulty with being completely honest to people, especially when it comes to expressing opinions that could result in the person's feelings being hurt *very focused in her school work + is an extremely hard worker *she's meant to be a foil to ginny : o !!! Gwendolyn Queen Camelia Floare *daughter of the''' white queen''' (the looking glass) *daughter of the flower queen's daughter/'princess' (the flower queen's daughter) *currently attending her fourth year *conceited, persuasive, & sophisticated *''excellent member of the cheerhexing squad and has always wanted to be the team captain *perpetually bored of ''everything almost nothing seems to amuse her (besides making fun of first and second years) *has a pretty smile but her smile always has an unnerving fakeness to it *is very elegant and poised due to being raised to be a proper queen, though she's very stilted in her interactions with others because of it *absolutely detests showing any signs of weakness, which includes showing her emotions **weaknesses also include somewhat embarassing interests, because she's actually a closeted geek who secretly likes things like tabletop roleplaying games (like d&d) and collects anime figures *very elitist towards anyone who isn't of royal status, but tries to hide it with backhanded compliments and etc *will get what she wants, no matter what the method is *often uses her faux kindness to manipulate others, particularly younger students and underclassmen *cannot stand her mother when she's teaching kingdom management or princessology, but adores her when she's not teaching *''super'' excited about becoming the next white queen and ruling wonderland *in fact, she has a strong desire for power *is always ''judging the younger students and shit-talking them with her friends, but still acts friendly to a majority of them *insults people in riddlish *actual kind of a bitch? or rather an academic alpha bitch-kind of character *like her mother, she tends to stare blankly into nothing??? *she, her boyfriend eduard knochen, rheia wah-ib-re, and her boyfriend's cousin klaus knochen make up the '''royal' entente *hmmm more on her later �� *pet(s): a chameleon named "kingsley" Célestine Charming *daughter of prince darling and celia the shepherdess (prince darling) *currently attending her third year *ingenuous, guileless, & tenderhearted Conrad Kråke *son of the crows (the snow queen) *currently attending his second year *brainy, flighty, & puckish Conroy Kråke *son of the crows ''(the snow queen)'' *currently attending his second year *erudite, stern, & taciturn Eduard Knochen *son of the''' second oldest brother''' (the singing bone) *currently attending his fourth year *egotistical, machivellian, & saturnine *younger cousin of klaus kneller, but was raised by his mother like they were brothers after their fathers were killed *he and his cousin are two sides of the same coin—both are regarded highly by the rest of the fourth year class and the faculty at eah *he's constantly overshadowed by his cousin's accomplishments, which he absolutely hates *always in a bad mood >:( *bitter + brooding *still charming enough to have multiple girls (and dudes and nb folk) crushing after him *''hates'' his destiny not because of what his father did, or because of he's destined to die, but because he's purely the "second" oldest brother *despises being "second" in almost everything, including being "second" best only to his cousin klaus *constantly monologuing in his head *resentful towards everett and treated him badly when he was still at eah; now feels deeply remorseful for his cruelty towards him * #1 edgar allen poe fanboy * HUUUUUGE theater fanboy!!!! * usually gets cast as the under-study for the main male roles in his school's drama productions ** it doesn't help that his cousin often gets casted as the main roles * analyzes machiavelli's works in his free time but somehow misunderstands all of it??? his megalomanic tendencies are literally driven by his misunderstanding of satirical writings oof * this boy is honestly a mess * he, his cousin klaus knochen, rheia wah-ib-re, and his girlfriend gwendolyn queen make up the royal entente ** it's like their own weird little posse where they're constantly judging the underclassmen and kissing each other's asses even though they probably secretly hate each other sjdhgfjkfsj ** the squad's og origins were that it was a regular friend group created in ever after middle school, and the glue holding them together was tatyana stepanova, who was supposed to be the next vasilisa before she died * pet(s): hawk named "edgar" Florent D'Aureville *son of prince florestan (the necklace of princess fiorimonde) *currently attending his third year at eah *bashful, trustworthy, & winsome Rani Frogge Kaeru Hasunoue *daughter of the''' frog''' (the fox and the frog) *currently attending her second year Jericho Ware *son of jim (the capture of father time) *currently attending his fourth year *hella anarchist cowboy dude *this was an excuse to make a cowboy-themed oc tbh Klaus Knochen *son of the''' oldest brother''' and the''' princess''' (the singing bone) *currently attending his fourth year *debonair, prideful, & melancholic *wears his crown of being the prince of his kingdom proudly! *wears his crown of being the "king" of ever after high even more proudly! *he's very popular among the rest of the fourth-year students *arrogant asf and is aware of his cockiness, but that's what draws people to him *charismatic; always has the ladies (and gentlemen and other folk) swooning over him *valiantly accepts his role as the next oldest brother and accepts his fate of committing murder, basking in glory, facing justice for his crimes, and finally death *also popular cause he's (more or less) a nice dude, though he can be quite elitist about his royal status *has a silver tongue and can easily manipulate and influence others if necessary *ACTUALLY he resents his role and detests what his father did in the original tale, and hates that he has to take up that role even more *''extremely'' afraid of failure, but most importantly is afraid of dying *actually not as brave and valiant as he and other people make himself out to be *melancholic due to what his destiny entails and the reputation he has to maintain *absolutely mortified by the disappearance of everett, who was supposed to be his "youngest brother" he was fated to kill in their destiny **sort of relieved he didn't have to do it himself tho *star quarterback player on the school bookball team *usually gets cast as the lead male roles in the school's drama productions *oh yeah he's a huuuge fan of theater **although his cousin is a much bigger fan lol *he, rheia wah-ib-re, his cousin eduard knochen, and his cousin's girlfriend gwendolyn queen make up the royal entente *had a major crush on tatyana stepanova in elementary and middle school; was destroyed when he found out she died *he's been pining after her ever since *pet(s): a kingsnake named "cäsar" Lauris Blomst *son of the''' woman who knew magic''' (the snow queen) *currently attending his second year *affable, endearing, & resourceful Laurentius Chrysalis *son? of father time (the capture of father time) *currently attending his fourth year *super cryptic soon-to-be personification of time itself maybe *very mysterious. who even is this douchebag anyways? *he's not actually a douchebag but he is rather distant and cold *can (supposedly) view multiple timelines, but it tires him very easily *he's actually from a distant future where fairy tales have become near obsolete and magic is a thing of the past Marcelina Villaverde *daughter of the prince and princess marisol (the little green rabbit) *currently attending her fourth year *very artistic and loves making art for herself and her friends *adopts underclassmen as her "children" (especially the students in their freedom and legacy years) *very confident and headstrong *also quite hotheaded and opinionated �� *is very good at reading others and their moods, but can't read herself for shit *has a tendency to bottle up emotions to the point where she feels numb :( Mei-Xiang Hua *daughter of mulan (the ballad of hua mulan) *currently attending her fourth year *courageous, protective, & skillful *xiao-li's younger sister *if any of you og wikia members remember the now-deleted mulan oc i had a long ass time ago (named mei-xing hua) you'll be pleasantly surprised to know i've decided to bring her back �� *musical child prodigy from the age of five; can play various instruments, including the lute and guzheng *highly respects her family's legacy and does want to fulfill her mother's destiny, though she's more interested in developing her musical ability and becoming a polymath in music *well-mannered and respectful of her teachers and staff at eah *totally playful and wild when around her friends and fellow classmates *jams out to all kinds of music, even music genres others deem as "terrible" (like country) *loooooves interacting with the younger students and acts very protective towards a lot of them *she's always looking for an oppurtunity to impress the younger students *will ramble on and on about the intricacies and psychology of music, though she'll also just go on about some random band or artist she likes *her love for music is influenced by her deceased father, who was a particularly skilled musician *besides music, she's a major mathematics nerd *''somehow'' enjoys doing long and complicated math problems *always happy to help anyone struggling with math, or any other school-related stuff! *''extremely'' good at sword-fighting and has a radical sword collection back home *also has extensive knowledge on military tactics (mostly because of her mother) *she's also a jock and plays for the girls basket-ball team *in fact, she's one of the team's star players! *pet(s): a crane named "yan yan" Valentina Rubinova Natalia Rubinova *daughter of vasilisa's stepsister (vasilisa the beautiful) *currently attending her third year *kinda overbearing when it comes to her "responsibilities" *haaaates the fact that she has a small and minor role in her story (which she loves and adores btw) *she wishes she could have the role of vasilisa and has beef with ilari as a result of this *not the most likeable student among the other third years : / *stubborn asf + super confrontational *adores being apart of the school's drama club, even though she hates half the members of the club (and vice versa) *VERY protective of the costume closet in the drama club btw *she gets super pissy when people touch the closet without her permission Yelena Rubinova Polina Rubinova *daughter of vasilisa's stepsister (vasilisa the beautiful) *currently attending her fourth year *kinda tries too hard to set herself up as a "good example" for the younger students (especially to her sister natasha) *the type of person who deliberately makes herself busy with work and other stuff like that and then complains about it afterward *she's normally a person with a pleasant and agreeable disposition tho *usually very responsible but not very disciplined *it's rare for her to lose her temper *is prone to passive-aggressiveness and fake civility towards people she doesn't like *super dedicated to being apart of the school's drama club, especially since she's the club's president!!! *loves writing! wish she could do it sometimes Proserpina Faustus *daughter of doctor faustus (the tragical history of the life and death of doctor faustus) *currently attending her third year *altruistic, cheerful, & quirky *super overenthusiastic about death *''extreme stepford smiler *sort of creepy, but she's genuinely a very nice girl? *yknow that vulture culture trend on tumblr... yeah prosey would be ''all over that *wants to learn how to speak to ghosts and spirits so she can become a medium and help people who are grieving *would smooch a ghost AND a demon Qiuyue Hou *daughter of hou yi and chang'e (the woman who flew to the moon) *currently attending her second year Rafael Schäfer *son of the shepherd (the singing bone) *currently attending his third year *compassionate, fleeceable, & sheepish *is very much a pushover; has the unfortunate knack for being easily manipulated *used to be faithful to his destiny but after everything that's happened with everett, he realized the lives of others matter more than fate *has very strong ties to everett if it wasn't clear before *fun fact: he's actually related to everett (his dad and everett's mom are related by blood) Rheia Wah-ib-re *daughter of rhodopis (rhodopis) *currently attending her fourth year *domineering, studious, & tactful *rehash of one of my oldest ocs rheia gazma! i really liked this oc when i created her but i didn't develop her much at the time so i think she deserves justice *she, eduard knochen, gwendolyn queen, and klaus knochen make up the royal entente *speaking of the royal entente, she's basically that squad's nicest member (even tho she isn't exactly the nicest person...) *her berserk button is when things don't go her way, so she's always planning and calculating every possible thing ahead of time *VERY routine-focused. hates spontaneity *''tries'' being nice to underclassmen whenever she can, and usually she's successful but she tends to be awkward when interacting with younger students *has some form of vendetta against ashlynn ella. something about rheia's destiny being the precursor for ashlynn's, idk *is very prone to gossip and has a tendency to accidentally spill tea ;) Sanne Lukøje *daughter of ole lukøje (ole lukøje) *currently attending her third year *gregarious, idealistic, & sensitive *preppy and peppy cheerleader :) *loves star-themed EVERYTHING !!! Scylla Van der Zee *daughter of the''' sea witch''' (the little mermaid) *currently attending her third year *avaricious, pugnacious, & resourceful *danish sea witch from the baltic sea but has a dutch surname??? wack *bad bitch. don't fuck with her or you'll get fucked up in return *uses a dope double-sided trident with three prongs to cast her magic AND kick ass (which has the ability to shrink into a convenient charm that she wears as a bracelet) *captain of the school's swim team *confident asf, to the point of being too confident (hubris is her fatal flaw) Tengfei Hou *son of hou yi and chang'e (the woman who flew to the moon) *currently attending his second year Thornleigh Lin *son of tam lin and janet (tam lin) *currently attending his fourth year *my attempt at trying to make a soft boy-type character seem tolerable *the epitome of those memes about hozier or sufjan stevens being a forest fairy or whatever *no but seriously this dude is like an actual cryptid *has a lot to say but is a) too shy to say anything and b) people tend to talk over him *a huge nerd and would love to ramble about his nerdy antics 24/7 (if only there were people who could listen...) *very organized and gets antsy when things are too out of place *the type of person that stops telling his story/stops talking when he realizes people aren't listening :( *loves playing tabletop rpg games (he plays them with marcelina and kim-ly) Concept Characters Just A Name & Destiny the utter dopeness of these names are the only things these ocs have going on for them rn sdfhkfgshusgv + they also have destinies, but no concrete "character" *Alyona Vsadnikova - daughter of the'' rider of the sun ''from vasilisa the beautiful *Amor J. Éden-Cupid - successor of the angel 'from ''the island of flowers *Hikaru Hoshi - son of '''the weeping maiden and the shepherd boy 'from ''the star lovers *Houratio Khronos - son of '''father time from the capture of father time *Janneth Fairbairn - successor to janet from tam lin *Jericho Ware - son of jim from the capture of father time *Ming Thức - son of từ thức from từ thức and the fairy queen *Pashenka Vsadnikov - son of the rider of the night 'from ''vasilisa the beautiful *Rhoswen Banríon - daughter of '''the fairy queen from tam lin *Stellaria Chrysanthe Ione Kouris - successor to yolande from the necklace of princess fiorimonde *Sterling Winter - son of silvercap from silvercap, king of the frost fairies *Una Séala - daughter of the silkie from the mermaid wife *Zaryana Vsadnikova - daughter of''' the rider of the day from vasilisa the beautiful *TBA - child/successor of the '''youngest daughter from the speaking grapes, the smiling apple, and the tinkling apricot A Character, Perhaps? these characters have something that resembles the very basics of a "character" *Veronika Nikolayeva - daughter of the twin brother 'from ''the witch **very bitter and resentful, even more bitter than her older brother feliks : / **really sick of her brother's bs **dearly misses anya : ( **hates that she has to fill in for her missing sister's role until she turns up eventually **attention-starved girl who envied her older siblings for having all the focus on them **also has the ability to see possibilities of the future, but because she's inexperienced with said ability, she gets constant headaches and can't control the ability Revisions of Old OCs these ocs are essentially rehashes of old ocs that i had and want to bring back but also don't plan on spending too much time developing :pensive: *Hyeok-jae Yeou - son of '''the kumiho ''(the fox sister)'' **jae kumiho.... 2!!!! **essentially a rehash of that one kumiho oc i had on here awhile ago (his page is gone now rip) *Leonidas Vasilikós - son of the princess (the ill-fated princess) **his old concept never got to see the light of day buuuut he was mentioned on jae's page as his best friend �� Fanfiction Ideas Vasiliev * other titles for this include: "the melancholy of ilari vasiliev", "ilarion vasiliev", and "the last prince of russia" * basically this is sort of like a biography-like recount of ilari's life since the day he was born to the point in his life where he fakes his death and flees from russia to start a new life * partially inspired by the song of alexander by ciceroprofacto on ao3 * very angsty but will definitely have a happy ending * kind of a prologue to the most valuable antiques Additional Stuff "Dance of Thorns"/"Search for Everett" Arc *major characters in this arc include: everett horn, glaucio pedroso, and kaden radcliffe **also includes: cosmo galante, cybelle vedma, daphne horn, ilari stepanov, liliane horn, and percival horn (so far) *part of the canon that primarily focuses on glaucio and kaden's efforts towards searching for everett *also focuses heavily on their characterization + relationship with each other, kaden's relationship with everett, and the parasocial relationship between everett and glaucio "Witching Hour" Arc *major characters in this arc include: cybelle vedma, feliks nikolaev, jacqueline tempest, veronika nikolayeva, and verochka vedma **also includes: glaucio pedroso, kaden radcliffe, iolanta feyanova, and scylla van der zee (so far) *part of the canon that primarily focuses on cybelle's life leading up to her discovering the truth about her upbringing and family + felik's never-ending search for his twin sister anastasia *also focuses heavily on their characterization "Cracked Mirror" Arc *major characters in this arc include: ginevra eternity, kai eternity jr, and tyvainea thief **also includes: astrid thorsen, lauris blomst, and damaris cicero (so far) *part of the canon that primarily focuses on tyv's life from when she was possessed from a cursed mirror leading up to the end of her first year at eah (where she rids herself of the curse) Category:Subpages Category:Amatoresx Category:Amatoresx's Subpages